I'm Henry Bass
by chairfan17
Summary: A series of one shots of the Bass family post 6x10
1. Chapter 1

**This story is basically based off of everything we heard about the flash-forward for the finale. I went to set that day and got to see/meet Alex and (kind of) see the film a scene (which included CB) so I used that.**

**And thanks Amanda (xoxogg4lifexoxo) for helping me come up with some ideas for this :)**

"Daddy, why do I have to wear this bowtie?" Henry looked up at Chuck, tugging at the purple bowtie his parents put on him.

"Because today is your Aunt Serena's wedding and the ring bearer needs to wear one." Chuck said getting down to his son's level and straightening out the bowtie he messed up. "Besides, it makes you look handsome!" He said before kissing the top of Henry's head as he stood up.

"It makes you look just like Daddy!" Blair said as she came up behind her husband.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran into his mother's arms.

"You look so handsome!" She said as she picked him up. "Both of my boys do." She looked at Chuck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"How is Serena doing?" Chuck asked.

"Good. She's a little nervous, but excited. I remember feeling the same way." She said, recalling their wedding day. She was nervous that day, they both were, but there was also the thrill and rush of getting arrested and having to rush the wedding that added to the excitement of the day.

All Chuck did was smirk as he recalled the exact same thing.

"Everyone is almost ready." Lily said coming up behind Blair.

"Grandma Lily!" Henry exclaimed as Lily took her grandson in her arms and started spinning him around. "Grandma… stop!" He tried to say through fits of laughter.

"You look very handsome today, just like Daddy!" Lily told her grandson.

"Thank you." He said as she kissed the top of his head and put him down.

"Now, why don't you go see Aunt Serena. She was looking for you."

"Ok!" Henry said running off.

"Charles, Blair, thank you again for having the wedding here. The house looks extra beautiful today." Lily smiled at her son and daughter-in-law.

"When Serena said she wanted a small wedding we couldn't think of a better place for it to be held!" Blair said.

"And Henry looks so handsome! He looks more and more like you every day Charles. And now we can't wait for this little one to join us so we can have a little Blair." Lily said as Blair smiled and touched her growing bump. Chuck and Blair were expecting their second child and recently found out they were having a girl.

"I think I'll go check on Henry and Serena. I'll be right back." Blair said.

"You are too cute!" Blair heard her best friend say as she opened the door to her and Chuck's bedroom, where Serena was getting ready.

"How's everything going?" Blair asked walking in the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Good! I was just showing Aunt Serena what Daddy taught me this morning!"

"And what did Daddy teach you this morning?" Blair looked at her son skeptically.

"Blair, I don't think you want to see this…" Serena warned her.

"Oh, yes I do." Blair said crossing her arms and looking at her four-year-old. "Henry show me what Daddy taught you."

Henry giggled a little and then stood up straight and with serious face said "I'm Henry Bass!" He exclaimed as Serena burst out laughing and Blair mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe he taught him that!" Blair gasped.

"Daddy said that that's the line that won you over, Mommy." Henry said innocently.

"Oh my god!" Blair said with a smirk. "I'm so teaching our daughter to be a Queen B now!" Serena just shook her head.

"So, how are you doing?" Blair asked as she took a seat next to Serena on her bed and sat Henry on her lap.

"Good. Were you this nervous on your wedding day?"

"Yes, but for an entirely different reason." She and Serena both laughed. "But, as nervous as I was, I was really excited. And I couldn't have been happier." She smiled. "I think we should leave you alone for a few minutes. Lily said everyone was almost ready." Blair put Henry down and she and Serena both stood up. "Don't worry, everything will be perfect." She whispered in her best friend's ear as she gave her a hug.

"I'll see you later Aunt Serena!" Henry said as he gave Serena a hug before running to Blair who was standing by the door with her hand out ready for Henry to take it.

"Uncle Nate!" Henry practically screamed as he let go of his mother's hand and ran over to Nate, who was talking to Chuck.

"Hey buddy!" Nate said as Henry ran into his arms. "Look what I have for you."

"Nate, what have we told you?" Chuck started to say. "You don't have to give him something every time you see him."

"I don't do that." He snapped back and Chuck and Blair just raised their eyebrows at him. "Ok, fine. I may do that most of the time, but what do you expect? Isn't an uncle supposed to spoil his nephew?" Chuck and Blair just rolled their eyes.

"What do you have for me Uncle Nate?" Henry asked jumping up and down.

"Remember our trip to the zoo last week?"

"Yeah! We saw the giraffes!" Henry exclaimed.

"Well, I know how much you liked them so-"

"You did not get him a giraffe!" Blair cut him off.

"Well, it's not a real one…" Nate said as Chuck and Blair gave him a questioning look and Henry's eyes grew wide. "It's right over there." Nate pointed to the corner where a bunch of Henry's other toys were.

"A GIRAFFE!" He screamed as he ran over.

"Nathaniel," Chuck started to say, "what would possess you to get our son a giraffe?"

"Well, when I took him to the zoo he seemed to really like them-"

"We know. He hasn't stopped talking about them." Blair cut him off for the second time.

"I passed FAO Schwartz and saw that in the window and just had to get it for him."

Both Chuck and Blair just laughed and shook their heads at their friend.

"Henry, come on. The wedding is about to start. You can play with your new toy later." Blair called and Henry ran over to them.

"Don't forget to thank Uncle Nate for your gift." Chuck reminded his son.

"Thanks Uncle Nate!" Henry gave his uncle a hug.

"What's going on here?" Serena said as she walked up to her best friends.

"Uncle Nate got me a giraffe!" Henry said excitedly.

"Oh he did!" Serena looked down at her nephew. "I may have gotten him something too…"

"The two of you need to stop spoiling him." Blair said shaking her head.

"We just love our nephew." They both said and a huge smile grew on Henry's face.

"And expect it to get worse once our niece gets here!" Serena said before walking off with Nate behind her and Henry running after them.

Chuck and Blair just smiled at each other before they followed their best friends and son.

"Wait." Blair stopped Chuck. "Let me fix your tie." Chuck smiled at his wife's action.

"Daddy!" Henry ran over to his parents.

"What is it buddy?" Chuck said as he looked down at his son.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I can't walk all by myself." He said looking down at the floor.

Chuck bent down and lifted his son's face so he was looking at him. "There is nothing you have to worry about. You can do this. Remember, you're Henry Bass!" A smile appeared on Henry's face, but then it suddenly fell again.

"What if I do it wrong?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. But if you would like, you can walk with Daddy and I." Blair offered.

"Yeah!" He said as he took his father's hand.

The Bass family stood at the end of the aisle, Blair's arm linked in Chuck's, and Chuck's other hand holding his son's. It was the perfect picture. Chuck, Blair, Henry, and even their newest, soon to be born, addition. It couldn't get any better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Henry! Get your shoes on. We have to go!" Blair called to her son, who was upstairs in his room.

"Ok, ok." He said as he took his time coming downstairs. "Why do we have to go anyway?"

"Because, I need to get fitted for my new dress and we need to pick up your suit." She said taking her son's hand and leading him out the door and into the limo.

"But, Mommy, you have a million dresses and I don't want another suit. I like the ones I have."

"Where are we going today Mr. Henry?" Arthur asked as Henry got in the limo before Blair.

"Central Park!" Blair lifted her eyebrows at him. "Waldorf Designs." His face fell.

"Henry, Grandma Eleanor designed a very nice suit for you, it looks exactly like the one she designed for your father."

"Really?" He perked up. He loved dressing like his father.

"Really." She kissed the top of his head. "And, if you behave we can go to Central Park after."

"Grandma Eleanor!" Henry exclaimed as he ran into his grandmother's arms.

"How is my favorite grandson today?" She lifted him into her arms and gave him a kiss. Henry just laughed.

"Mother!" Blair said as she walked in and gave her mother a hug. "It's so good to be back! Thanks again for coming back while I'm on maternity leave."

"It's not a problem, Blair. It feels good to be back for a while. I just can't wait for my granddaughter to arrive. You know, I've come up with some designs for her…" She said as she put Henry down and walked over to her desk and started flipping through her sketchbook and handed it to Blair.

"Oh, Mother! These are adorable!" Blair smiled.

"Hey!" Henry called. "Did you forget about me? Where's my suit?"

"I could never forget about you! It's right over here." She walked to the other side of the room and took a garment bag down from a rack.

"Come on, let's go try it on." Blair said.

"I look just like Daddy!" Henry exclaimed running back into Eleanor's, well, Blair's, office.

"You look so handsome! Exactly like your father. And speaking of Chuck…" Eleanor looked up from her grandson.

"Good afternoon, Eleanor." Chuck gave his mother-in-law a hug.

"It's so nice to see you Charles."

"Daddy!" Henry shouted as Chuck lifted him in his arms.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair asked as Chuck gave her a peck on the lips.

"I decided to take my lunch break a little early. And Eleanor called me this morning to tell me my suit is ready."

"Daddy look! I look just like you!" Henry said pointing to his suit.

"A spitting image!" Chuck smiled.

"My two handsome men!" Blair said walking over and putting an arm around Chuck.

"And now this little one will be here soon and we'll have a mini Blair!" Chuck said putting a hand on Blair's stomach.

"And I already have some designs." Eleanor said showing Chuck her sketchbook.

"Yeah, she'll definitely look like her mother!" Chuck said giving Blair a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so, yesterday I thought of this idea for an alternative flash forward and I thought of this. Basically, it's a few months after the ff we actually got but we just never saw any of that and instead this would be the ff (I hope this isn't confusing lol). I was going to post it as a one shot but it fit with this story so I decide it to post it here instead to add to this.**

**Also, thanks Amanda (xoxoggfan4lifexoxo) for helping me come up with CB's daughter's name**

**And if you haven't, please read and review my other one shot, Finally, which takes place before all of this (it's right after CB's wedding) :)**

Chuck stepped out of the limo first and took Blair's hand to help her out. He gave her a peck on the lips then reached back in and took out the car seat that was holding their four day old daughter, Brianna. They were bringing her home from the hospital today.

As soon as Chuck took her out Blair started to fidget with the blanket that was around her. "Blair, she's fine." Chuck said smiling at his wife. He loved when she was being all maternal. She just looked up from her daughter and smiled at him.

It took Blair a while, but they finally made it up to the front door. As soon as they opened it Henry ran up to them. "Mommy!" He yelled before running into his mother's arms.

"Henry, remember what we told you? You have to be careful and quiet." Chuck told his son when he saw his wife wince a little in pain and his daughter stir a bit, but thankfully she didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy that you're home." He jumped up and down.

"It's ok. We're happy to be home too!" Bair said, hugging her son.

"Come in! I have a surprise for you!" Henry said taking his mother's hand and leading his parents, and new baby sister, into the townhouse.

"What have you and Dorota done?" Chuck asked his son.

"Surprise!" Lily said quietly. Lily, William, Serena, Dan, Nate, Eleanor, Cyrus, Jack, Georgina, Rufus, Lisa, Jenny, Eric, even Harold and Roman, were all standing in their living room. A 'It's A Girl' banner hung on the fireplace and there were a bunch of pink balloons all over the room.

"I wanted to have a welcome home party for Brianna!" Henry said proudly.

"This was all Mr. Henry's idea." Dorota said, smiling.

"Aw, thank you baby." Blair smiled and gave her son another hug. "Daddy!" She gasped as she looked up from Henry. "You're here!" She walked over to Harold and Roman and gave them a hug.

"Of course! We were here when Henry was born, we didn't want to miss being here for our granddaughter too. We're just sorry we couldn't be here a little earlier."

"Well, I'm just glad you're here. Come! Everyone else came to visit us in the hospital so you're the only one that hasn't met her yet." Chuck put the car seat down and Blair took the baby out and handed her to Harold.

"Blair, she's beautiful. She looks exactly like you." He said looking down at his granddaughter.

After Harold and Roman held the baby for a while Serena came over. "Ok, my turn!" She said and Roman put Brianna in her arms. "She's even more adorable than when I first saw her, B." She said to Blair while looking down at her new niece. "I can't wait to be a mother."

"Henry and Brianna would love a little cousin." Blair said with a small laugh.

"Well, they'll have one sooner than you think." Serena smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Blair gasped as Serena nodded. "Congratulations S!" She gave her best friend a small hug.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Eleanor said walking over to Blair and Serena and Serena placed the baby in her arms.

"I can't get over how much she looks like you, Blair." Eleanor said as they walked over to everyone.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran into his father's arms. Chuck picked him up, threw him in the air and then placed him on his hip.

"Congratulations again man." Nate walked over to Chuck and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thank you Nathaniel."

"So, Henry, are you excited that Brianna's home?" Nate turned his nephew.

"I guess so." Henry just shrugged. "Everyone says she going to cry a lot. That's going to be annoying."

"That'll only be for a few months." Chuck said to his son.

"Don't worry Henry, she won't be annoying for long." Nate said with a laugh as he ruffled Henry's hair. "Where's my niece?" Nate said turning around so he could find Brianna. "Ok, it's Uncle Nate's turn." He exclaimed walking over to Lily, who had the baby in her arms. "So, Blair, do we have the new Queen B of Constance?" Nate, and everyone, laughed as Blair gave him a smirk. "I'm serious. I mean, she's already wearing a headband." He motioned to the pink bow headband that Blair had put on her before they left the hospital, which matched her light pink and white onesie.

"Hopefully she won't be as mean to people as Blair was." Jenny joked.

"Hey!" Blair said with a slight laugh.

"You were kind of a bitch." Chuck said as he walked over to her and put an arm around her waist. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "But that's why I love you." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I would love for my daughter to follow in my footsteps, but I will teach her to be a bit more understanding." She smirked.

A little bit later, everyone had left and it was just Chuck, Blair, Henry, Brianna, and Dorota.

"Someone's happy again!" Blair said as she walked back into the living room after feeding Brianna. Chuck was sitting on the floor with Henry, who was showing him the new toys he got that day. So far, he loved being a big brother.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed as he got up and quickly walked over to his mother and baby sister. "I went shopping with Grandma Lily yesterday and I got something for Bri!"

"What is it?" Blair smiled as she went to go sit down on the couch.

"Hold on. It's in my room." He said before running up the stairs. Both Chuck and Blair exchanged a questioning look. A minute later he come running back down the stairs with a pink teddy bear in his hands.

"Awww, Henry." Blair cooed as he sat himself down next to Blair.

"That was very nice of you, buddy." Chuck said.

"I picked it out all by myself." He said proudly.

"You're such a good big brother." Blair gave him kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked and Henry nodded. She got up and Chuck helped position Henry and Blair placed Brianna on his lap before sitting next to them.

"Hi, Brianna." Henry looked down at his little sister. "Remember me? I'm you're big brother Henry." Brianna opened her big brown eyes and looked up at Henry. He stuck out his finger and she grabbed it. "I love you so much, even if you are going to cry a lot. I'm going to be the best big brother ever." He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Blair couldn't help but tear up while Chuck quickly grabbed the camera and took a picture.

"Henry," Blair started to say as she wiped away a tear, "it's getting late. Why don't you go find Dorota so she can help you get ready for bed. Daddy and I will be up to tuck you in."

"Ok." He said as Blair took the baby out of her son's arms and gave him a kiss before he ran off.

"We have the sweetest son." Blair said, still teary eyed, as Chuck sat down next to her.

"That's only because his mother is raising him right." He smiled at her.

"You're not doing such a bad job yourself, Bass." She smiled.

"I just hope our daughter is exactly like you." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Just maybe a little but nicer." He added after pulling away. She smirked at him before he leaned in and kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Henry screamed as he ran into Brianna's nursery, where Blair was.

"Yes, Henry, what is it?" Blair asked as she picked up the 4-month-old from her changing table.

"My tooth is loose! Look!" He said as he opened his mouth and wiggled his tooth, making Brianna laugh.

"Wow! It looks like we're going to get a visit from the Tooth Fairy soon!"

"The tooth fairy! Who's that?" Henry followed his mother into the living room.

Blair put Brianna down on a blanket that was on the floor and she grabbed her teething ring out of Blair's hand and put it in her mouth. "Well, when you have a loose tooth, after it falls out, you have to leave it under your pillow and when you go to sleep the Tooth Fairy comes and leaves you a surprise in place of the tooth."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Henry's face lit up.

"You'll see when your tooth falls out." She smiled at her son.

"Did the Tooth Fairy bring you surprises?" He asked his mother.

"Yes she did. I was just about your age when I lost my first tooth."

"I wonder when Bri is going to loose her first tooth." Henry tickled his little sister.

"Well, she has to get her first tooth before she looses it." Blair laughed as Henry began to pepper kisses all over his sister's face.

XOXO

_One Week Later…_

Henry walked into the kitchen wiggling his tooth. "Daddy my tooth didn't fall out yet."

"You have to give it time, buddy."

"But I want it to fall out now!" He whined. "I want my surprise from the Tooth Fairy!"

"It'll fall out when it's ready." Chuck ruffled his son's hair. "I remember one time, I was a little older than you, I had a loose tooth that just didn't want to fall out so your Uncle Nate suggested I take a piece of floss and tie one end around my tooth and the other around a doorknob and slam the door to yank the tooth out."

"Did it work?" Henry asked anxiously.

"Yes, it did."

"I want to try it!" Henry said before taking his father's hand and, tried his best to, pull him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his parent's bathroom. Chuck took the box of floss, which was next to his sink, down and ripped out a long piece. He tied one end around Henry's tooth and the other around the doorknob.

"Ok, Henry, stand right here." Chuck said as he positioned his son. "On the count of three I'm going to slam the door. It shouldn't hurt too much. Are you ready?" Henry nodded as Chuck positioned himself besides the door ready to slam it shut. "One, two-"

"Chuck!" A shocked, yet angry, Blair appeared in the doorway holding Brianna. "What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed as she handed Chuck the baby and quickly made her way over to Henry and removed the floss from his tooth. "You could've hurt him!" She pulled her son into a hug.

"Blair, don't worry. It's not a big deal. I tried this when I was younger and it worked."

"I just want my tooth to come out!" Henry untangled himself from his mother.

"It will come out when it's ready to come out. Come on, " Blair said standing and taking her son's hand, "let's go have some lunch and then we can go visit Aunt Serena and Uncle Dan."

"Ok." Henry said as he followed his parents downstairs and into the kitchen. He climbed up on one of the stools and reached into the fruit bowl that was in the center of the island and pulled out an apple. After he bit into it he felt an empty space in between two of his teeth with his tongue. He looked down and right there, stuck in the apple, was his tooth. "Mommy! Daddy!" He exclaimed and both Chuck and Blair turned around. "My tooth!" He held it up proudly as he showed his parents. "It came out when I ate my apple!"

"See, I told you it would come out when it was ready!" Blair said as she went over to her son, picked him up and gave him a hug.

"I think the Tooth Fairy is going to visit a very special little boy tonight." Chuck said.

"Yay! I'm going to get my surprise!" Henry exclaimed. "Come on!" He wiggled his way out of his mother's arms. "Let's go show Aunt Serena and Uncle Dan!" He took Blair's hand and pulled her out of the room, anxious to share the news with his aunt and uncle.

XOXO

_Later That Night…_

"If I stay up can I meet the Tooth Fairy?" Henry asked his parents excitedly.

"Unfortunately you can't. She only comes when you're asleep." Blair said as Chuck placed his son in his bed.

"Where's your tooth?" Chuck asked and Henry held out his small hand. "Put it under your pillow." Chuck lifted the pillow and Henry put the tooth down. "Now tomorrow morning when you wake up, you'll find a surprise!"  
"But you have to go to sleep first." Blair said. "Goodnight baby." She bent down and gave her little boy a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight buddy." Chuck said before following his wife out of his son's room.

About an hour later Chuck and Blair were standing in Henry's doorway, peeking into his room.

"He's asleep by now, right?" Blair asked before Chuck tiptoed to his son's bed.

"He should be."

"Ok, just be careful. Don't wake him up!" She whispered as Chuck tried to lift up Henry's pillow without waking him. Luckily he made Henry place the tooth in a convenient spot so it was easy for Chuck to take it.

"There." He said after he replaced the tooth with money and placed the pillow back down.

"Our little boy is getting so big! I can't believe he lost his first tooth!" Blair quietly exclaimed as she looked lovingly down at her sleeping son and put her arms around Chuck.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I have a feeling our little boy will be waking us up early tomorrow to show us his surprise." Chuck said with a small laugh before he and Blair made their way to their room.

XOXO

_The Next Morning…_

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Henry screamed running into his parent's room and jumping onto their bed. Chuck and Blair were startled and quickly opened their eyes. "LOOK!" He exclaimed holding out a one hundred dollar bill in his hand.

"Oh, look at what the Tooth Fairy brought you!" Blair said with a smile before sharing a look with Chuck.

"And she took my tooth!"

"Come on." Blair said as she got out of bed. "I'll go get your sister. Let's go out for breakfast to celebrate."

"Today it's on me!" Henry said waving the money he just got in the air as Chuck and Blair laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a short one-shot I just wrote for Valentine's Day. I've been wanting to write more but lately I've been busy and I thought today was a good opportunity to add to this story.**

**(and if you're following along with the timeline it's about a year later than the next story. I know it's a big time jump but I will be going back and forth a lot, depending on what ideas I have so sorry if it's confusing)**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and into the dining room. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day buddy!" Chuck said as his son ran into his arms. He picked him up and Blair walked over, holding Brianna, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day Brianna!" Henry leaned over and placed a kiss on his one-year-old sister's head, which made his sister laugh and both of his parents smile. Henry was such a good big brother.

"Dorota made us a special breakfast." Blair told her son as she motioned to the heart shaped pancakes in the middle of the table.

Blair put Brianna in her high chair as Chuck sat Henry down in his seat before sitting down in his own at the head of the table.

"We have a very special day planned for you." Blair started to tell Henry as she gave Brianna a pancake.

"Really?" Henry exclaimed right as he took a huge bite of his breakfast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Blair told her son.

"But yes, we do have a special day planed for you and your sister." Chuck said.

"What are we doing?" Henry asked as soon as he finished chewing.

"We thought we could take a walk through Central Park and then go to Serendipity and possibly F.A.O Schwartz."

"Yay! This is going to be the best Valentine's Day!" Henry exclaimed. "Wait! I have you give you your cards!" He said before running out of the room. "Here Mommy." He said running back into the room and handing Blair a pink handmade card that he made in school earlier that week. "This one's for you, Daddy. And this one is for Brianna."

"Aw, thank you baby." Blair said giving Henry a kiss. "It's beautiful!"

"I love it." Chuck said. "I can't wait to put it in my office." Chuck had a special spot on a wall in his office where he put all of his children's works of art. He definitely was a proud father.

"And it was very nice of you to make one for your sister too." Blair said.

"I made cards for everyone! I already gave Dorota her's yesterday." Henry smiled. "My teacher told us to make a card for our Valentine, but I couldn't make one card because I have to many Valentines." Chuck smiled and Blair laughed as she pulled her son in for a hug.

XOXO

"Woah! Look how big it is!" Henry practically shouted as the waiter placed his sundae in front of him at Serendipity. "It's as big as my head!"

"Do you think you'll be able to finish it?" Chuck asked he fed Brianna some ice cream from his and Blair's sundae.

"Yes!" Chuck and Blair laughed at their son's reaction. Obviously his eyes were bigger than his stomach.

"I can share with Brianna if she wants any." He turned to his sister. "Here, Bri. Want some?" He held his spoon out so his sister could take a bite. "Isn't it yummy?" He asked her before taking a bite himself. She just smiled and started babbling.

XOXO

"Did you have fun today?" Chuck asked as he tucked Henry into bed.

"Yes! It was the best Valentine's Day ever!" He said hugging his new stuffed animal, one of the few Valentine's Day gifts he received that day.

"Well, we're glad you had fun today." Blair said placing a kiss on his forehead. "But now it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Goodnight buddy." Chuck said placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Mommy."

"So…" Chuck start to say as he closed Henry's door, "the kids are asleep, which means it's time for me to give you the rest of your Valentine's Day gift."

"Hmmm…" Blair started to loosen his bowtie but he stopped her and she gave him a questioning look.

"I'll let to that in a minute. But here is part two of your gift." He told her as he pulled out a Tiffany blue box from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

She took the box from his hand and opened it. "Chuck!" She gasped. "This is beautiful!" Inside the box was a custom diamond charm bracelet.

"This charm is Henry's birthstone, this is Brianna's, and this heart has the date we got married.

"Chuck, I love it." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss started to deepen before Chuck pulled away.

"And now, Mrs. Bass…" he knew she loved it when he called her Mrs. Bass, almost seven years of marriage and she still never got tired of hearing it, "it's time for part three of your gift."

"Hmmm…." She tugged at his bowtie again. "Happy Valentine's Day." She said before they made their way to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for watching them tonight." Blair hugged her mother as she and Chuck said their final goodbyes for the night before they left to go to a dinner.

"It's my pleasure, Blair. I love spending time with my grandchildren!" Eleanor said as she picked up Brianna, who had crawled up to her, and gave her a kiss. "And besides, it gives me something to do while Cyrus us away on business."

"Goodbye princess." Blair said before placing a kiss on Brianna's cheek.

"Bye Mommy!" Henry ran down the stairs and into Blair's arms. "Is Daddy coming home tomorrow?" He asked his mother as she stood up.

"Chuck is still on that business trip?" Eleanor asked.

"He had to stay a few more days. He's going to the dinner straight from the airport."

"Well, at least he's coming home tonight." She said before giving her daughter last hug goodbye before she left. "Come on Henry, which game do you want to play?"

XOXO

"Chuck!" Blair gasped as she felt Chuck come up from behind her, putting an arm around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek, while she was in the middle of a conversation with another couple at the party.

"I'm very sorry but I'm going to have to steal my wife."

"It's ok. It was very nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Bass." The woman said before she and her husband walked away, leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

"I've missed you." Blair barely got a chance to say before he kissed her.

"I tried to tell them I couldn't stay but they wouldn't listen."

"At least you're back now." Blair smiled before she kissed him again.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

"Long enough for people to know that we're here."

"One more hour. But for now…" She started to say with a smirk as she pulled Chuck towards a small, unused room.

XOXO

"Half an hour after we decided to leave." Chuck started to say as he and Blair nonchalantly exited the room.

"And whose fault was that?" Blair looked at Chuck who just smirked. "Call Arthur and tell him to bring the limo around. We can spend a little private time at my mother's before we go home." Blair said as she fixed Chuck's bowtie. "She's at home watching the children and it's only a few blocks away."

"I'll tell him to drive around the block a few times first." He said before getting out his phone and dialing Arthur.

XOXO

After driving around for a while, the limo finally pulled up to the Waldorf penthouse. Blair grabbed Chuck's hand and led him through the front door and to the elevator. Once the doors opened she pulled him inside and began to kiss him. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. They kept kissing and were so in the heat of the moment that when they stepped out of the elevator they were so startled by the small voice coming from the living room.

"Daddy, why are you carrying Mommy?" Henry asked, rubbing his eyes.

Chuck quickly put Blair down and the two of them just stood there, mortified. The only thing Blair could get out was "What are you doing here?"

"Something went wrong with the power at the penthouse so I took the children here. I don't think I need to ask why the two of you decided to come here." Both Chuck and Blair looked embarrassingly at each other then back down at Henry.

"Buddy, why are you still up?" Chuck kneeled down to his son's level.

"Me and Grandma Eleanor were watching a movie and we fell asleep."

"Why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep, it's very late."

"Ok. Goodnight Daddy." Henry said, yawning. "I'm happy you're home."

"Goodnight buddy." Chuck gave his son a hug and a kiss on top of his head.

"I'm so sorry Mother." Blair turned to Eleanor.

"I'm just happy this whole situation didn't go to far. Now, there's no sense in going home tonight so just go upstairs and go to bed." Eleanor said before making her way upstairs before she stopped mid-step halfway up. "Oh, and just be conscience about the noise level. These walls are not soundproof." She continued her way upstairs as Chuck and Blair looked at each other then made their way to Blair's former bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a leisurely Sunday afternoon. The Basses and the Humphreys decided spend the day at The Met, Henry's favorite museum. It had been a while since they were all able to get together for some quality family time.

"I had so much fun today!" Henry exclaimed.

"Aw, I'm so glad you did." Serena ruffled her favorite nephew's hair.

"I'll call Arthur and tell him to bring the limo around." Chuck, who was holding Brianna, told Blair.

"I'll call our driver too." Dan told Serena as he put Sophie in her arms.

"Do we have to go home now?" Henry looked up at his mother.

"Yes, my darling, we do. But, Aunt Serena is picking you up from school tomorrow since Dorota is on vacation and both I and your father have to work a little late."

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed.

"There's some traffic and both drivers couldn't find parking spots so it looks like we'll be here for a little while longer." Dan said as he and Chuck walked back over to Serena and Blair.

"Well, let's just sit then let's just sit and wait." Blair said as she sat down on the steps.

"But Mommy, you're going to sit on the ground with the commoners." Henry said a little to loud, which made a woman turn to look at them.

An embarrassed turned to her son. "Henry, where did you learn that word?"

"You. You say it to Daddy, Aunt Serena, Grandma-"

"Ok, that's enough." Blair cut off her son. "But did you know that your Aunt Serena and I would sit here all the time when we were in school." She pulled Henry onto her lap.

"Yeah, Henry." Serena sat down next to her best friend and nephew. "We would come here every morning and your mother would task her minions."

"That's not _all _we would do." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we've argued here too. Remember that time I came back from boarding school and you pretty much ignored me and told me I wasn't invited to the Kiss On The Lips part-"

"Ok." Blair cut Serena off as Chuck and Dan quietly laughed, knowing 'high school Blair' all too well. "What Aunt Serena is trying to say is, is that we had a lot of good, and bad, times here. Maybe your sister will rule these steps one day." She said with a smile as she looked at her daughter,

"Just remember, don't let anyone sit higher than you." Chuck told Brianna as everyone laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny Chuck." Blair eyed her husband. "But it's true." She smiled as she turned back to her daughter.


End file.
